Un certain Jacques Prévert
by Melie
Summary: Fic cadeau pour Takeru Yaoi, Hatsu x Yuki. Yuki prépare un exposé sur un certain poète français, quand...


**Titre** : Un certain Jacques Prévert

**Auteuse** : Mélie

**Genre:** Yaoi, euh… mimi?

**Couple : **Hatsuharu x Yuki

**Disclaimer : **Ni les personnages, ni le manga lui-même, ni les poèmes de M. Prévert ne m'appartiennent. Je n'ai eu droit qu' un peu d'imagination. Que voulez-vous, le monde est cruel...

* * *

Cadeau à Takeru,

Parce que tu m'as trouvé ce fameux jeu,

Parce que j'adore ton forum,

Parce qu'il paraît que je suis ta petite sœur,

Parce que je t'aime bien

Et autres parce que encore.

* * *

**Un certain Jacques Prévert**

"_Sables mouvants_

_Démons et merveilles_

_Vents et marées_

_Au loin déjà la mer s'est retirée_

_Et toi_

_Comme une algue doucement caressée par le vent_

_Dans les sables du lit tu remues en rêvant_

_Démons et merveilles_

_Vents et marées_

_Au loin déjà la mer s'est retirée_

_Mais dans tes yeux entrouverts_

_Deux petites vagues sont restées_

_Démons et merveilles_

_Vents et marées_

_Deux petites vagues pour me noyer_

_Jacques Prévert_"

Yuki referma le recueil et prit une dernière note pour son exposé sur le poète. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à ranger le livre, prendre ses affaires et sortir. Cela suffirait pour la journée.

Deux mains se posèrent sur le dossier de sa chaise.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lisais?"

Surpris, le jeune garçon leva la tête et manqua de heurter celle de l'autre adolescent, qui malgré les apparences était d'un an plus jeune que lui.

"Tiens, bonjour Haru.

**- **Alors, tu lisais…?"

Yuki sourit.

"Un poème d'un auteur français. Pour un exposé.

**- **Ah."

Hatsuharu n'avait pas l'air véritablement intéressé. Il n'avait posé la question que pour dire quelque chose. Auparavant, il était resté quelques instants debout un peu plus loin. A fixer Yuki. Yuki penché sur son livre. Yuki qui ne se doutait pas un instant qu'on l'observait.

"Et ça racontait quoi?

**- **C'est compliqué. Je ne sais pas."

Le rat eut un petit rire.

" En fait, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris… il parle de se noyer dans les yeux d'une femme, qui sont comme des sables mouvants.

**- **Ah."

Mais déjà, cela lui parlait un peu plus.

Yuki posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table et se leva. Il prit le recueil de poèmes français sous le bras pour le ranger à sa place.

Haru ne le suivit pas, se contenta d'attendre. Comme il l'espérait, Yuki ne tarda pas à revenir.

Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque et marchèrent côte à côte sur le chemin du retour.

"Mais, finit par demander Yuki, que faisais-tu à la bibliothèque?"

Haru n'eut pas à réfléchir, sa réponse était déjà toute prête. Et véridique, de plus.

" Je cherchais un livre.

**- **Ah."

Au début, oui, il cherchait un livre.

Quelques instants de silence suivirent. Quelques instants qui leur parurent trop brefs une fois qu'ils eurent croisé le chemin de Momiji.

"YUKI! HARUUUUUUUUU!"

Il se jeta sur se dernier et s'agrippa à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. L'adolescent aux cheveux gris clair éclata d'un rire aussi franc que pur.

Tohru surgit alors d'une rue voisine. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua les garçons… sans doute cherchait-elle Momiji. Elle aperçut donc les garçons, Yuki qui riait, et se mit à rire elle aussi sans savoir pourquoi. Bientôt l'hilarité fut générale.

Haru réussi finalement à faire tomber Momiji à terre. Le lapin lui prit la main, et de même celle de Yuki. Il refusa de les lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés à la maison de Shiguré.

De temps en temps, le regard de Yuki glissait vers Haru et leurs yeux se croisaient.

* * *

Yuki ouvrit le recueil pour travailler un peu.

"_Le cheval rouge_

_Dans les manèges du mensonge_

_Le cheval rouge de ton sourire_

_Tourne_

_Et je suis là debout planté_

_Avec le triste fouet de la réalité_

_Et je n'ai rien à dire_

_Ton sourire est aussi vrai_

_Que mes quatre vérités._

_Jacques Prévert._"

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et se laissa aller à un sourire avant de commencer à prendre des notes.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules.

"De quoi parle ton poème aujourd'hui?"

Yuki, sans se retourner, prit le livre et lut le poème en question à Haru.

"Mouais, fit le bœuf. Pas mal.

**- **Sais-tu que tu parles de monsieur Jacques Prévert? L'un des poètes français les plus connus?

**- **Suis-je forcé d'aimer, parce qu'il est connu?"

Le rat haussa les épaules.

"Non. Tant pis pour toi, mais c'est vrai que ça te regarde.

**- **Moi c'est toi que je regarde."

Croyant avoir mal entendu, le rat fronça les sourcils.

"Pardon?

**- **C'est drôle, ta mimique."

Yuki se détendit et sourit.

"Mais je préfère celle-ci en effet, continua Haru."

Celui que certains et certaines nommaient Prince tourna la tête. Les yeux gris dans les yeux noirs. Et les deux sourirent, les deux sourires.

Yuki ne semblait pas gêné par les mains de Hatsuharu sur ses épaules, aussi l'adolescent à la couleur de cheveux si étrange les y laissa-t-il tandis que le rat finissait son devoir.

Sur le chemin du retour, Haru resta silencieux un moment. Puis, subitement, il s'arrêta. Yuki avança de quelques pas et se retourna, souriant, lançant un regard interrogateur.

"Tu sais…

**- **Haru?

**- **Tu sais quelles sont MES quatre vérités?

**- **Non.

**- **Premièrement, il y a le vent dans tes cheveux."

Le regard de Yuki se fit étonné.

"Ensuite, il y a ce regard toujours aussi vrai, toujours pur."

Hatsuharu avança d'un pas.

"Troisième vérité : ton sourire. Et enfin, quatrième vérité…"

Quelque pas encore… il avança de quelques pas encore, et effleura de ses lèvres celles de Yuki.

Le vent dans ses cheveux.

Son regard.

Son sourire.

Le baiser volé.

Première, deuxième, troisième et quatrième vérité.

Pour une seule conclusion, une phrase, quelques syllabes, que Hatsuharu ne prononça pas cependant.

Il n'ajouta qu'une seule chose en fait.

" Et non, je ne suis pas en mode Dark."

* * *

"_Les Paris Stupides_

_Un certain Blaise Pascal_

_Etc… etc…_

_Jacques Prévert._"

Deux bras entourèrent ses épaules. Yuki posa son stylo sur la table et sa tête contre celle de Haru.

"Celui-là, je l'aimais bien. Pas compliqué."

Le rat sourit.

"Tu viens toujours chercher un livre?

**- **J'ai trouvé mieux."

Ils rirent, indifférents aux remarques et aux regards des autres occupants de la pièce.

Un sourire.

Quatres belles vérités.

Et tout cela grâce à…

Un certain Jacques Prévert.

Etc… etc…

Fin.


End file.
